Contradiction douloureuse
by selene Magnus
Summary: une conversation suivie discrètement, des secrets à la pelle ... vont-il mener au drame ou au bonheur?
1. Chapter 1

**Contradiction douloureuse**

Olivia est assise dans un restaurant. Elle voit y entrer Dean, accompagné d'une petite fille, qu'il tient à la main, brune d'environ trois ans. Ils s'assoient à la table à côté d'Olivia mais étant séparés par un auvent, ils ne peuvent pas se voir, seulement s'entendre si l'agitation autour se calme.

Il commande des jus de fruits.

- Arrête de t'agiter deux minutes, sois calme un peu

- Je peux aller jouer dehors Papa ?

- Non. J'attends un ami

- Mais...

- J'ai dit non. Tiens, le voilà !

Olivia voit de la même manière apparaître Munch ! Elle se planque quand il vient s'asseoir avec Dean.

- Salut John ! Comment ça va ?

- Comme à chaque jour. Ravi de te voir Dean, ça faisait un bail !

- C'est vrai

- Tonton Munch !

- Salut la princesse ! Comme tu as poussé, dis donc. Tu va bientôt être plus grande que nous

- Hihihi

Derrière son paravent, Olivia est abasourdie : elle ignorait que Dean avait un enfant, mais cela fait plus de quatre années qu'elle refuse de lui parler, bien qu'il appelle encore de temps en temps. Mais elle ignorait aussi que lui et Munch étaient amis ! Apparemment suffisamment proche pour que l'enfant l'appelle tonton. Il lui avait semblé que tous ses collègues détestaient Dean. Munch a donc caché son jeu pendant tout ce temps. Mais à quel moment sont-ils devenus amis ?

Ils parlent un long moment, de travail, de leurs vies, de la petite, puis Dean demande :

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Ça va. Tu la connais, rien ne l'arrête

- C'est plutôt que lorsque rien ne va, elle le cache

- C'est vrai, mais je pense qu'en ce moment, elle est dans une bonne phase

- Est-ce que … elle a quelqu'un ?

- Honnêtement j'en sais rien. Elle ne laisserait rien filtrer de toute façon

- Ouais

- Tu devrais lui parler, tu sais. Après tout ce temps, aplanir, dire les choses

- Impossible ! Elle refuse tout contact. Je l'ai encore appelé pour son anniversaire, elle m'a raccroché au nez. J'ai à peine pu dire bonjour. Et c'était pas mieux les fois où je me suis déplacé

- Je connais pas plus têtue qu'elle

Dean sourit : - Si ! Moi je connais quelqu'un !

Ils rient tous les deux.

- Est-ce que tu crois… qu'elle regrette ? - fait Dean en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

- Bien sûr !

- Non t'en sais rien ! Je me demande pourquoi je t'interroge, tu ne sais rien du tout ! Heureusement que tu n'es pas mon indic officiel !

- Papa, papa !

- Quoi ma puce ?

- Je peux avoir des bonbons ? Regarde la dame, là, elle en vend plein !

- Non, pas de bonbons, c'est très mauvais

- Non c'est troooop bon !

- Je t'ai déjà dit pas de sucreries ! Surtout en dehors des repas

- Mais…. - Elle commence à chougner pour essayer d'attendrir son père.

- Pas de caprices Camélia ! Je ne cède pas tu sais bien

Puis devant les larmes de sa fille, il se radoucit.

- Allez, tu auras un goûter tout à l'heure, j'ai prévu de bonnes choses que tu aimes. Et si tu grignote maintenant, tu n'auras plus faim. Et tu ne vas pas bouder alors qu'Oncle Munch est avec nous ! C'est pas gentil pour lui. Tu sais, il a pris exprès son après-midi pour venir nous voir !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ma puce. Et je suis ravi d'être ici avec toi plutôt que mes vieux collègues tous grognons !

- Hihihi, ils sont grognons comment ?

- Comme ça ! - Munch prit une grosse voix et la regarde sévèrement au dessus de ses lunettes. Mais loin de lui faire peur, cela fit rire plus fort la petite fille.

- Tu viendras Tonton, à ma fête ?

- Quelle fête ? - demande son père.

- Ben pour mon anniversaire, je vais faire une graaaande fête !

Dean regarde Munch, l'air penaud!

- Voyez-vous ça! C'est pas haut comme trois pommes et ça fait des projets tout seul!

À sa fille : - Tu ne m'as rien demandé, jeune fille ! Je te signale que c'est moi qui décide à la maison

- Mais tu es d'accord, forcément ! Pour mon anniversaire, j'ai droit de faire tout ce que je veux !

- Mais bien sur ! On verra pour cette fête

- Mais ?

- On verra plus tard j'ai dit

- Écoute princesse, s'il y a une fête, je te promets de venir, ça te va ?

La petite ne répond pas, son regard étant capturé devant elle.

- Papa ? - fit-elle d'une petite voix triste.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon ange ?

- Pourquoi j'ai pas une maman, moi ?

Dean se retourne pour comprendre ce qui captive sa fille. Derrière lui, une dame installe un enfant dans une poussette, qui ne cesse de l'appeler maman.

Dean se rapproche de sa fille : - Mon cœur, on en a déjà parlé…

- J'étais pas gentille, c'est pour ça que maman elle est partie… - Elle pleure.

- Non ma chérie, tu es très gentille, ce n'est pas ta faute, pas du tout… c'est de ma faute à moi, si elle est … partie. C'est moi qui a été méchant, c'est à moi que tu dois en vouloir, pas à elle. Et encore moins à toi. Surtout pas à toi

- Dean, tu devrais pas… ce n'est pas la réalité

- Si ! Si ! Si je n'avais pas fait … cette erreur, tout aurait été différent

- Tu n'es pas responsable de ça

- Bien sur que si ! Jamais ces évènements ne se seraient passés… je suis sur qu'elle aurait gardé… si tout avait été différent… si j'avais été…

Il prit la petite toujours pleurante dans ses bras.

- Écoute John, nous allons rentrer maintenant, elle est fatiguée

- Je comprends. Au revoir ma belle

- Tu dis au revoir poussin ?

La petite, les yeux encore rouges de larmes fit un mini sourire.

- Allez, tu me fais un vrai sourire, et la prochaine fois que l'on se verra, je t'apporterai une glace au chocolat, même si ton Papa n'est pas d'accord !

La petite le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

- Ben qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu dire de mal ?

- Pour elle, seule la fraise existe - lui murmure Dean.

- Ah d'accord, je vois ! Alors je prendrai celle au chocolat, et toi tu en auras une énorme à la fraise !

- Oh ouiiii

- Ahah, le sourire ne s'était pas envolé, il était juste caché !

- Au revoir John, merci d'être passé, ça fait plaisir de te voir

- De même. Veille bien sur ma petite nièce préférée !

- Promis ! Et toi garde un œil sur …

- Ouais, mais c'est pas moi qui ait la plus facile des deux !

Ils se quittent. Olivia a tout entendu, et elle comprend bien sur que Dean et Munch conversaient sur elle. Et il y a cette histoire, à mots couverts, dont elle ignore tout mais qu'elle sent que cela la concerne de près ou de loin.

O********************************D-O********************************D

_Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Je garde espérance que cette nouvelle histoire plaise ! Lâchez-vous lectorat attentif! Petits messages appréciés, critiquez critiquez, ça fait du bien!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Quatre ans plus tôt._

Dean passe parfois au bureau d'Olivia mais elle refuse de lui parler, même de l'écouter.

Un jour, il arrive alors que la pièce commune est vide de l'équipe SVU. Il reste debout à côté de son bureau un petit moment, puis prend un papier où il griffonne un mot, qu'il plie. Il ne met sur la face visible qu' «Olivia ». Munch qui arrive, le voit faire mais ne dit rien. Il est un peu loin de Dean, qui ne l'a pas remarqué. Dean s'en va mais finalement, juste avant de passer la porte, il s'arrête et s'installe dans un coin à l'écart. Il s'assoit et attend. Munch décide de faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, et retourne à son bureau.

Quand Olivia arrive, elle tape sur l'épaule de son collègue. Il lui sourit et en profite pour observer discrètement Dean caché dans son coin : celui-ci s'est un peu relevé quand Olivia est apparue, puis rassit sans se faire remarquer. Olivia voit le mot sur son bureau et le soulève. Et sans même l'ouvrir, elle le jette : elle a reconnu l'écriture. Dean blêmit, il baisse la tête, puis se lève et disparaît comme un fantôme.

* * *

><p><em>Deux mois après cette scène.<em>

Dean semble décidé coûte que coûte à provoquer une discussion. Il la croise dans le couloir et commence à parler, quémander son attention. Elle ne répond pas un mot. Réussissant à se libérer momentanément de sa mainmise, elle repart. Il la suit en s'excusant. Jusqu'au moment où surgit Eliott.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là, pourriture ?

Dean abandonne ses excuses : avec Eliott à côté, tout est perdu.

- Calmez-vous Stabler. Je cherche pas les conflits

- Dégage pauvre type !

- Arrêtez …. Je veux juste lui parler

- C'est pas son cas. Lâchez-lui les baskets ou vous aurez affaire à moi !

Dean soupire, pour se calmer. Il prend sur lui pour ne pas répliquer, en paroles et en actes. Il sait que cela ne fera qu'envenimer les choses. Et que c'est le but de son rival.

Stabler commence à le bousculer, et Dean bouillonne sans dire mot.

- Je veux juste…

- Rien du tout. Vous avez assez fait de mal

- Pauvre abruti ! C'est vous qui en faites, du dégât

- Répète ça !

- Je sais que vous croyez la protéger, mais c'est l'inverse. Vous la cloisonnez !

- Ferme là connard. Et sors d'ici, ou c'est moi qui te jette dehors

- Vous aggravez son malheur ! Ce sera en partie votre faute…

- Tu va dégager et fermer ta gueule !

- Vous ne voyez rien, vous n'avez jamais rien compris à elle

- Au contraire ! Je suis son partenaire, je la connais mieux que personne

- La preuve que non. Vous aggravez sa peine. Elle est seule et…

- Ne t'approche plus d'elle !

Dean reçut un poing lancé avec fureur. Il recula d'un pas mais ne tomba pas. Heureusement Fin et Munch s'étaient approchés au son des cris d'Eliott en furie et le ceinturèrent. Dean ne répliqua pas, il regarda une dernière fois le couloir où Olivia avait disparu, ferma un instant les yeux et partit.

* * *

><p><em>Une demi-heure plus tard :<em>

Munch aperçut dans un bar voisin Dean au comptoir, devant un verre. Munch s'assoit à sa table habituelle, son excellent observatoire. Dean tournait et retournait son verre sans le boire. Une femme très aguichante s'installe à côté de lui :

- Salut, tu t'ennuie, on dirait

Dean la regarda, et eut un petit sourire moqueur :

- En quoi est-ce digne de ton intérêt ?

- J'te trouve pas mal mon chou

- Ouais, je sais ce qui t'intéresse

Dean fouilla dans ses poches et lui donna des billets. La blonde se rua dessus, et lui sourit. Elle se leva et l'invita à la suivre.

Munch n'en crut pas ses yeux : un flic pris en flagrant délit avec une prostituée risquait gros, alors la discrétion était de mise. Mais Porter s'affiche et la paie en public ! A quoi il joue, là ? Il veut torpiller sa carrière ?

- Désolé Miss, je suis pas intéressé

- Tu rigoles ? Tu m'as donné de quoi passer une nuit inoubliable

- Profite de l'aubaine. Tu viens de gagner ta journée sans te fatiguer

- Je vois, tu déconne. Suis-moi, je suis juste à côté

- Pas question. A moins que…

- Ouais, je te fais tout ce que tu veux mon chéri

- Tu dénonce ton mac

- Quoi ? T'es un flic ?

- Bien vu ! Soit tu me fous la paix, soit je t'embarque, on est clair là ? Ce soir, je veux boire. Si tu m'en empêche, je vais me mettre à bosser. Et tu en fera les frais.

- Tu pourrais t'éclater si tu voulais !

- Qu'est ce que t'y connais toi ? Cherches-toi une autre victime, c'est pas ça qui manque ici

La fille s'éloigne. Deux secondes après Dean se retourne :

- Hey !

- T'as bien fait de changer d'avis mon mignon

- J'aime que les brunes !

- Connard !

Avec un sourire moqueur, il balaya la salle du regard. C'est là qu'il vit Munch.

O********************************D-O********************************D

_Voilà, suite au prochain numéro! Alors il y aura des petits sauts dans le temps comme ceci, pour éclairer certaines choses et en laisser d'autres en suspens. J'espère que vous allez aimer. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou émettre des hypothèses sur les évènements et causes! A bientôt_


	3. Chapter 3

O********************************D-O********************************D

_Un an après._

- C'est le bébé Benson ?

- Mr, que faites-vous là ? Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Oui ! Je veux juste voir le bébé en premier avant d'aller féliciter sa maman

- Je vous conseille pas d'aller féliciter la mère, ce serait mal venu, elle l'a abandonné. J'attends l'assistante sociale qui va emmener la petite

- Quoi ? Non c'est impossible !

- C'est son choix

Dean réfléchit rapidement et déclare :

- Je viens reconnaître l'enfant

- Pardon ?

- Je suis le père. Je viens reconnaître mon enfant. Donnez-moi les papiers à signer

Les formalités accomplies, Dean quitta l'hôpital son bébé dans les bras.

O********************************D-O********************************D

* * *

><p><em>Alors si ça, ce n'est pas un coup de théâtre, je balance télé et ordi par la fenêtre ! Vous en dites quoi? A part, "mais elle est folle, cet auteur!".<em>

_ Du coup, si on comprend d'où vient la gamine, le pourquoi se fait gravement sentir! Héhéhéhé je suis tyrannique!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Aujourd'hui_

- Ça dure depuis longtemps, tes entrevues secrètes avec les magouilleurs ?

- Arrête les séries de science-fiction Olivia, je t'assure, ça ramollit le cerveau

- Vous êtes bien tous les mêmes ! - cracha Olivia, en quittant son bureau.

O********************************D-O********************************D

- Olivia ?

- Je te demande pas si je peux entrer ! - Elle le pousse sans ménagements. - C'est pas que j'apprécie de mettre le pied dans l'antre du diable, mais je trouve qu'il y a déjà bien assez de monde qui se mêle de ma vie ! Pas envie d'y rajouter ton voisinage !

- Calmes-toi Olivia. Je suis ravi de te revoir

- Bien sur, tu fais que ça ! Je parie que je vais trouver mes photos accrochées dans tes chiottes, comme chez tous les pervers !

- J'ai rien d'un pervers !

- Nan bien sur que non ! Toi tu es plus raffiné dans tes méthodes : tu magouilles et tu soudoies ! Ça te suffisait plus les micros, tu es passé à l'espionnage en direct ! Tu l'as menacé de quoi mon collègue, pour qu'il joue ton indic ?

- Olivia, je crois qu'il y a un super malentendu

- C'est ça, cause toujours ! Si je dois retourner ta bicoque du sol au plafond, je le ferai !

Il lui attrape gentiment un bras.

- Ne me touche pas !

Il réalise et la lâche : - Pardon ! Je suis désolé… je ne recommencerai plus, excuse-moi Olivia

Elle le regarde intriguée, puis comprend :

- Parce que tu es au courant ! Ça aussi tu le sais !

Elle réalise paniquée, et se retourne pour ne pas affronter son regard.

- Olivia je suis désolé. Écoute-moi : je ne cherche pas à t'espionner ! Je m'intéresse à toi, c'est tout. Et Munch ne te surveille pas, il n'est pas mon agent en immersion, il me donne simplement de tes nouvelles, c'est tout

- Tu parles ! Il t'a raconté…

- On s'inquiète pour toi Olivia. Laisse-nous juste être un soutien

Elle recule et bute sur un objet au sol. - Qu'est ce que ?

C'est un jouet de la petite, alors elle se souvient de sa découverte au restaurant.

- C'est pas parce que tu joue les papas gâteaux que je vais croire que tu es devenu sentimental !

- Olivia … je ne veux que ton bonheur

- A d'autres ! Je veux pas te servir d'exutoires pour tes saloperies ! Donnes-moi les photos que tu caches !

- Je cache rien

- Je suis pas d'humeur, je te préviens !

- Alors cherches par toi-même ! Je dois avoir une ou deux photos où tu es dessus, mais elles sont dans mon portefeuille, et pas dans une « salle de plaisir solitaire » !

Ne le croyant pas, elle se met à fouiller les tiroirs, les placards sans se soucier du désordre qu'elle sème.

- Sympa avec toi le rangement !

- Tu perds rien pour attendre ! Je suis sure que tu en cache. Les pervers en cachent toujours

- N'oublie pas de regarder dans le freezer, des fois. Et sous le matelas de ma gosse, on sait jamais ! ….Olivia, arrête ça ! Tu débloque complètement là ! Je t'ai jamais espionnée, tu le sais. Je suis toujours resté en retrait, comme tu le souhaitais… Olivia c'est ridicule….

Mais en fouillant, Olivia tombe sur les papiers de famille de Dean : elle lit le certificat de naissance de sa fille. Et ce qui retient son attention, est la date, le nom de l'hôpital, puis la mention « née sous X ».

La voyant statique un petit moment, Dean s'approche pour regarder ce qu'elle lit. Elle se retourne furieuse :

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Rends-moi ça tout de suite !

Il cherche à lui reprendre les papiers.

- Je ne plaisante pas Olivia. Donne-moi ces papiers !

Elle les lui jette au visage. Il les ramasse consciencieusement.

- Tu as fait quoi Dean ? Ça veut dire quoi ces torchons ? - Son regard perçant ne le quittant pas.

- Ce ne sont pas des torchons. Tout est légal. … Et puisque tu t'arrête dessus, c'est que tu ne va pas tarder à comprendre la vérité….. Elle est ta fille Olivia

- Non tu mens ! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, mentir, encore mentir !

- Écoutes-moi Olivia

- Menteur, toujours tu resteras un menteur - - Olivia s'agite.

- Je suis allé te voir à la maternité

- Non, non…

- Ils m'ont dit que tu abandonnais ton bébé

- Tais-toi, tais-toi...

- Je me suis présenté comme le père. Ils n'ont même pas demandé un contrôle sanguin

Olivia arrêta de tourner en rond. Elle le regarda avec des yeux affolés, au bord des larmes

- Pou… pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai fait pour toi Olivia

Elle remuait la tête négativement, refusant de le croire.

- Pour t'aider

- M'aider ?

- Oui ! Si tu changeais d'avis, si tu regrettais… l'enfant n'était pas disparue à l'autre bout du pays. Tu pouvais la réclamer, la retrouver, à chaque instant

- Mais…

- Olivia, elle t'attend. Viens ! Moi aussi je t'attends

- Tu as …tu as… comment tu as osé faire ça ? C'était ma vie, c'était mon choix, tu entends ! C'était mon choix ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Pourquoi tu te mêle de tout, pourquoi ?

- Tu es bouleversée c'est normal. Mais bientôt tu comprendras que je l'ai fait pour toi, pour ton avenir et le sien. Pour vous réunir un jour. Tu comprendras

- Je te haïs, je te haïs !

Dean prit la phrase en plein cœur. Il baissa la tête et murmura : « Moi je t'aime ».

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre derrière Olivia.

* * *

><p><em>Vous en pensez quoi de l'acte de Dean?<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_La porte d'entrée s'ouvre derrière Olivia. _

Entrent alors la petite fille accompagnée d'une jeune adolescente.

- Papa, papa

En entendant cette voix d'enfant, Olivia s'enfuit dans le couloir. Elle se colle à un mur, agitée et se refuse à se retourner.

Dean se hâte de récupérer l'enfant, et s'adresse à la jeune étudiante :

- Vous êtes en avance !

- Je suis navrée de vous déranger Mr Porter, mais la patinoire est fermée, il y a eu un accident ce matin. Alors nous sommes rentrées plus tôt

- C'est qui la dame ?

- Écoutes ma puce, c'est une amie, mais elle ne va pas très bien, alors il faut que je m'occupe d'elle, tu comprends ?

- Comme quand j'ai de la fièvre ?

- Oui c'est ça. Quand tu es malade, je te soigne. Et bien là c'est pareil, je dois la soigner

- Je peux lui faire un bisou, pour qu'elle aille mieux ?

- C'est pas si facile cette fois. Tu va aller avec Johanna jouer dans ta chambre. Et tu attends que je vienne vous chercher, d'accord ? Johanna, vous pouvez rester plus longtemps aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sur Mr Porter

- Merci. Emmenez-la dans sa chambre, et n'en sortez pas sans mon accord

La jeune étudiante prend la petite par la main et l'entraîne vers la chambre. Olivia évite de les regarder, elle se recroqueville le plus loin possible de leur passage.

- Je suis désolé. C'était pas prévu qu'elles rentrent si tôt. Olivia tu m'entends ?

Olivia est choquée, sa respiration est saccadée. Inquiet, il s'approche et lui saisit doucement la tête entre ses mains. Étrangement, elle ne résiste pas.

- Olivia, écoutes-moi, tu dois me laisser t'aider, tu es à bout de nerfs

- C'est… c'était ?

- Oui. Mais c'est trop tôt pour l'instant. Tu n'es pas prête à la rencontrer

Elle se mit à pleurer. - Tu va aller t'enfermer dans ma chambre, pour te reposer, décompresser. Tu es trop tendue, tu va te tuer. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais dans un tel état, je te croyais juste énervée, sinon je n'aurais rien révélé. … je ne te laisse pas toute seule chez toi, faut que tu change d'environnement ou tu va devenir folle

- Laisse-moi seule ! - Elle le repousse avec ses deux mains sur son torse.

- Non, tu as besoin d'aide ! Si je te laisse, tu va sombrer, il n'en est pas question. J'appelle un médecin.

- Non, je veux pas ! J'ai pas besoin d'un docteur, je vais bien, je suis juste… fatiguée. Et dégoutée de ce que tu ose me faire !

- Olivia, je ne te ferai jamais aucun mal. Regarde, je ne te touche pas ! Viens te reposer. Reste ici cette nuit, je prendrai le canapé. Chez toi, tu es toujours toute seule, toujours dans les mêmes souvenirs. Tu as besoin de changement. Viens !

Elle se laisse guider docilement.

- Même je te donne la clé, pour que tu te sentes en sécurité. Repose-toi. Je t'apporterai à manger toute à l'heure, ok ? Et personne ne viendra te déranger, c'est promis

O********************************D-O********************************D


	6. Chapter 6

O********************************D-O********************************D

_3 ans plus tôt._

- Eh, salut John ! - Le sus-nommé se retourna de sa table de restaurant.

- Porter ? Dis donc, j'te croyais mort ! Pas une carte postale, rien ! Si j'avais su que notre histoire d'amour comptait si peu pour toi…

- Humhum, j'étais en mission, tu sais ce que c'est ! Confidentialité etc. Toi comment va ?

- Oh ça va - fit-il d'une petite voix.

- Ça n'a pas l'air ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore remarié ?

- Non merci. Cinq fois ça m'a suffit - répond-t-il à Dean en l'invitant à s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Que se passe-t-il alors ? Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que pour te consoler, je te dévoile les horribles complots dans lesquels j'ai trempé ?

- C'est pas la joie au bureau en ce moment

- Ah bon ?

Munch ne détailla pas, aussi Dean s'interrogea encore plus.

- Et… comment elle le vit ?

Même silence. - C'est quoi ce regard John ? C'est à propos d'elle, c'est ça ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? Bon sang, réponds ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle est enceinte

Dean qui s'était levé d'une traite pour secouer Munch se figea, puis se laissa retomber sur sa chaise

- Ah ! - Il déglutit péniblement : - C'est bien pour elle, ça veut dire qu'elle est enfin avec quelqu'un de sérieux - dit-il doucement, pour se convaincre que c'était le mieux.

- Suite à un viol

Les yeux de Dean lancèrent des éclairs : - QUOI ?

- Elle a été agressée il y a sept mois, par l'homme qu'elle commençait à fréquenter

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ? Le nom de ce salopard, je vais…

- Rien du tout ! - Munch le saisit par l'épaule. - C'est justement pour t'empêcher de faire cette connerie que je t'ai rien dit à l'époque. Il est en taule pour y pourrir, et il va le rester ! Si tu fais le con, tu auras affaire à moi ! On a eu un mal de chien à retenir Stabler, on n'avait pas besoin de toi qui nous coiffe au poteau

Dean se rassoit effondré : - Est-ce que …elle s'en remet ?

- Pas vraiment. Oh elle fait bien semblant c'est sur. Mais la grossesse aggrave les choses, tu connais son histoire familiale

- Et j'étais même pas là !

- Dean, tu sais bien que tu n'aurais rien pu y faire. Personne n'y pouvait rien de toute façon

- Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ça s'acharne sur elle ?

- Elle va s'en sortir. Ça sera long mais elle est forte, tu sais bien

- Pourquoi tu m'en parles maintenant, hein ? Tu sais que je peux retrouver son nom, et m'arranger pour …

- Non, j't'en prie Dean ! Tu lui faciliterais les choses ! Il doit moisir en prison, il doit payer à petit feu !

- Mais si tu me l'as caché pendant sept mois, pourquoi tu craches le morceau maintenant ?

- J'voulais pas que tu aille la féliciter si tu la croisais par hasard. Tu promets de pas faire la connerie Dean ? C'est pas ça qui l'aidera tu sais

- Comment l'aider ?

- Je sais pas. Et je te déconseille de chercher à l'approcher, je doute qu'elle soit réceptive en ce moment. Elle se méfie de toute la gente masculine, sans exception maintenant

- J'peux rien faire ! J'ai jamais été si inutile

Munch lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Tu me diras ? Pour la naissance, tu me diras ?

- Si tu veux, mais pourquoi faire ?

- J'en sais rien. Être au courant, penser à elle

- D'acc, je t'avertirai. Courage mon vieux

O********************************D-O********************************D


	7. Chapter 7

O********************************D-O********************************D

_Aujourd'hui_

- Merci Johanna, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, ce sera bon maintenant

- Bonne soirée Mr Porter

- Eh ! Vous prenez un taxi ! Je veux pas vous savoir dans les rues à cette heure-ci

- Ça ira Mr Porter, je suis juste à quelques immeubles

- Non croyez-moi, ça n'ira pas. D'ailleurs je vais l'appeler moi-même ce taxi

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire

- Si, et voici l'argent pour le payer. Après tout c'est de ma faute si vous finissez si tard

Il téléphone et lui donne un billet

* * *

><p>- Papa ? La dame, elle est partie ?<p>

- Non, elle va dormir dans ma chambre

- Elle est guérie ?

- Pas déjà malheureusement. Et il faut la laisser dormir. Tu promets de ne pas faire de bruits, surtout à côté de sa chambre ?

- Oui Papa

- Bien, tu es mignonne

Quand la petite disparaît pour aller jouer, il aperçoit la porte de la chambre qu'il vient de prêter, se refermer discrètement. Il laisse échapper un petit sourire.

O********************************D-O********************************D

- Salut, c'est Dean

- Salut, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu m'appelle si tard ?

- J'ai juste besoin d'un renseignement

- Je t'écoute

- Il me faut le téléphone de votre psy qui bosse avec vous. Tu m'as toujours dit qu'il était très bon, et qu'il avait toujours su comment gérer avec Olivia

- Euh ouais, mais pourquoi tu veux ?

- ...

- Dean, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je te sens un rien agressif

- Je me demande si tu es juste aveugle ou si tu as délibérément cherché à me le cacher !

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

- De qui veux tu que je parle ? Olivia est à la limite de la rupture, et toi tu me disais qu'elle allait bien ! Vous êtes sensé être ses meilleurs amis, et vous n'êtes pas fichus de voir sa détresse ! Vous n'avez rien fait pour l'aider ! Et toi, avec des paroles mielleuses, tu m'as empêché de le faire aussi !

- Dean, tu t'emballe là

- Non, elle a déboulé chez moi ce soir. Comme une furie ! M'accusant de l'espionner ! Je suppose que tu lui as raconté qu'on se voyait

- Non, je pense qu'elle nous a aperçu, parce qu'elle m'a aussi accusé cet après midi de comploter avec toi

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu ! Enfin c'est pas ça le problème !

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Je lui ai tout dit

- T'es dingue ?

- Elle s'en approchait, c'était juste une question de temps avant qu'elle comprenne toute seule

- Comment elle a réagit ?

- Crise de nerfs et tout et tout. J'ai vraiment peur pour elle ! Je savais pas qu'elle allait si mal, tu me disais le contraire, qu'elle avait repris pied, qu'elle revivait… j'ai cru qu'elle pourrait supporter la vérité ! Au lieu de ça, elle est complètement paniquée, et prostrée et…

- Dean ! Tu vas commencer par te calmer, d'accord !

- Je suis calme ! La femme que j'aime est à deux doigts de se foutre en l'air, et il faudrait que je laisse pisser !

- Écoute, tu as eu une bonne idée ! Je vais appeler Huang, et l'envoyer chez Olivia

- Non, elle est chez moi

- Vraiment ?

- Je t'ai dit qu'elle était venue se défouler sur moi. Quand j'ai compris son état, je l'ai pas laissée repartir

- Ok ! Mais … comment ça se passe avec la petite ?

- Chacune dans une chambre, aucun contact, elle n'est pas en état

- Tu as bien fait sur ça. Bon je t'envoie Huang. Tu veux que je vienne aussi ?

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ! Si elle t'a pris le bec tout à l'heure, à toi aussi, il vaudrait mieux éviter les sujets d'énervement

- Ok ! Mais tu me tiens au jus ?

- Ouais ! A plus John

O********************************D-O********************************D


	8. Chapter 8

O********************************D-O********************************D

- Olivia ? Je peux entrer un instant ? Le docteur est arrivé

Elle ne répondit pas, il se hasarda à ouvrir la porte. Malgré ce qu'il craignait, elle n'avait pas verrouillé la porte.

- Je veux pas voir un docteur, je vais bien

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Tu es bouleversée, à bout de nerf et peut être dépressive. Laisse-le t'examiner. Au pire, il te donnera quelques jours de repos, ça ne peut que te faire du bien

Il avait posé devant elle un bol de soupe. Elle semblait absorbée par son occupation de tourner sa cuillère dans son bol sans répondre.

- Je crois aussi que tu devrais changer d'unité

- Ce boulot c'est toute ma vie !

- Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'être chaque jour confronté à des violeurs, et consoler leurs victimes ne te blesse pas ? Tu reste enfermée dans un environnement qui te rappelle ta situation, qui l'aggrave je dirais même. On va demander au docteur ce qu'il en pense !

Il se décala pour laisser entrer le docteur Huang.

O********************************D-O********************************D

- Je lui ai donné un sédatif, pour qu'elle dorme correctement. Maintenant Agent Porter, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Ces propos étaient trop incohérents pour que je comprenne

- Dites-moi comment je peux l'aider ?

- Commencez par me raconter tout

- Pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait ? Vous travaillez tous les jours avec elle, et vous n'avez rien fait !

- C'est vrai, j'ai rien vu. Parce qu'on ne voit pas toujours la dépression chez ses proches, parce qu'Olivia évitait depuis plusieurs années des entretiens avec moi, elle me disait qu'elle voyait un autre thérapeute, et je l'ai cru. Elle a caché son état à tout le monde. Mais vous avez raison, moi j'aurai du le voir. Mais je crois aussi que son état dépressif était si l'on peut dire stable, maitrisé. Il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est ce pas ? Quelque chose qui a fait tomber tout son petit édifice derrière lequel elle se cachait très bien. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce soir, Mr Porter ?

- C'est de ma faute ! Munch me disait qu'elle allait mieux, qu'elle reprenait goût à la vie, alors j'ai cru que c'était le bon moment

- Le moment pour quoi ?

- Pour lui révéler la vérité. Je voulais pas la faire souffrir !

- Quelle vérité, Dean ? Qu'a-t-elle appris ce soir ?

- Elle a appris …. où vivait sa fille

- Comment savez-vous où est cette enfant ? Elle a été adoptée

- Parce que c'est moi qui l'élève depuis sa naissance

Huang se releva surpris : - Que ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je suppose que cela n'est pas le fruit d'une coïncidence ?

- Munch m'avait appris pour son accouchement. Au départ, je voulais juste aller la voir, mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je savais pour son agression, et je comprends que des femmes violées rejettent leur enfant, mais pas Olivia ! Elle voulait tellement être mère, je pensais que malgré tout, elle allait aimer son bébé, qu'elle serait heureuse enfin. Mais les infirmières m'ont dit qu'elle abandonnait sa fille ! Je pouvais pas y croire ! Je pouvais pas laisser faire ça !... Mais je savais qu'il ne servirait à rien d'aller parler à Olivia, qu'elle refuserait de m'écouter et de changer d'avis

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous avez enlevé l'enfant ?

- Non ! J'ai juste fait croire que j'étais le père. C'est affolant comme ça a marché ! Même pas une prise de sang, rien ! N'importe qui peut réclamer un enfant, on lui donne, comme ça ! Mais ça m'arrangeait bien sur le coup

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça, Dean ? Pourquoi élever l'enfant d'Olivia ? Á son insu ?

- Mais …je sais pas vraiment ! Je me suis décidé en une seconde : je voulais pas que ce bébé disparaisse à jamais ! C'était celui d'Olivia, vous comprenez ?

- Oui je vois - Huang observait Dean

- Olivia ne peut pas détester sa fille, c'est pas possible, pas Olivia ! Elle aime tellement les enfants, elle en a toujours voulu. Je croyais qu'elle changerait d'avis très vite, qu'elle réclamerait son bébé. En la gardant avec moi, je pouvais la lui rendre à tout moment

- Ce n'est pas la seule raison, Dean.

- Si, je l'ai fait pour elle !

- Oui, vous l'avez fait pour elle. Mais aussi pour vous, n'est ce pas ?

Dean regarda Huang, vexé. Puis son regard tomba sur le sol et il reconnut :

- C'est … c'est un petit bout d'elle. C'est … le bébé… qu'on aurait… qu'on aurait du avoir ensemble. Si elle ne m'avait pas chassé de sa vie, si elle m'avait écouté, et pardonné… ce bébé, on l'aurait fait ensemble. On serait ensemble en ce moment…. Tous les trois. Dites-moi…. Dites-moi qu'un jour, on aura cette chance ! Dites-moi qu'elle va guérir ! Et qu'elle voudra de la petite, et de moi, et qu'on pourra se retrouver tous les trois, dites-moi ! Dites-moi !

Dean se leva et tourna dans la pièce nerveusement.

Puis il se ressaisit, et retourna s'asseoir. Il joignit les mains ensemble devant lui, avala sa salive, et reprit plus calmement :

- Je veux juste qu'elle guérisse. Dites-moi ce qu'il faut faire

- Est-ce que l'enfant est ici ce soir ?

Dean remua la tête affirmativement.

- Est-ce que Olivia l'a vue ?

- Oui, j'ai essayé de l'éviter, mais elle l'a vue. Enfin je sais pas si elle l'a regardée, mais en tout cas, elle l'a entendue. Et c'est là qu'elle s'est affolée

- Il faut éviter tout contact entre elles pour l'instant

- Oui, j'ai envoyé aussitôt Camélia dans sa chambre et Olivia dans une autre

- Mais si elles restent toutes les deux dans le même lieu, vous ne pourrez éviter les rencontres

- Je sais pas comment faire ! Je veux aider Olivia, mais ma fille aussi vit ici

- Peut être pouvez-vous envoyer l'enfant chez des amis quelques jours. Je verrai quand Olivia sera réveillée demain, peut être que son état nécessitera un séjour en maison de repos

- Non ! Je veux m'occuper d'elle !

- Vous n'êtes pas habitué à cette maladie, cela peut être très long, et éprouvant pour les proches des malades

- Je ne la laisserais pas affronter cela toute seule ! Pas question !

- Nous déciderons demain. Allez vous reposer Dean, vous aussi êtes épuisé

- Oui, merci docteur

O********************************D-O********************************D


	9. Chapter 9

O*********************************************D-O****************************************D

- Laissez-moi juste la voir ! Quelques instants seulement !

- Non Mr Porter, je vous répète que cela lui serait défavorable

- Mais…

- Comprenez donc que nous voulons la même chose ! Son rétablissement total. Mais pour cela, elle ne doit pas vous voir maintenant, c'est beaucoup trop tôt, cela rouvrirait ses blessures encore à vif. Je comprends votre déception, mais cela est nécessaire pour elle

- Comment pourra-t-elle guérir en se coupant de tout le monde ? Sans aucun soutien, aucun ami ?

- Je suis désolé, Mr Porter, mais elle ne vous voit pas comme un ami en ce moment

Dean accusa le coup avec difficulté, mais s'opposer à son médecin ne changerait pas la situation, alors il s'avoua vaincu et renonça avec regret.

- Quand ?

- Je ne peux pas vous promettre quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est qu'elle fait de réels progrès. Je suis très optimiste. Nous vous contacterons quand vos visites lui seront profitables, je vous promets, je vous bien combien vous tenez à elle, c'est pourquoi je vous conjure d'être patient, et d'étouffer vos propres besoins, pour vous concentrer sur les siens

O****************************************D-O********************************************D

_Plusieurs mois plus tard._

- Bonjour Olivia. Je suis content de pouvoir te voir enfin. Et que tu accepte ma visite.

Olivia reste calme derrière sa table. Elle ne le regarde pas, elle regarde ses doigts qui glissent sur le rebord de la table. Cela inquiète un peu Dean, mais les médecins de son centre de repos lui ont assuré qu'il pouvait désormais venir la voir, que sa thérapie évoluait très rapidement, et que même son ressenti vis-à-vis de lui était favorable. Dean continue de parler, pour ne pas laisser un silence angoissant s'installer entre eux.

- Je trouve que tu as bonne mine. Veux-tu aller te promener dans le parc ? Je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de visiter moi, est-ce que tu veux bien ?

- Olivia ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? …. Ou est-ce que je t'ennuie, et préfères-tu que je te laisse ?

Elle ne répondit toujours pas, alors Dean commença à se lever doucement, le cœur serré. Ça ne servait à rien de lui imposer sa présence si elle ne voulait pas lui parler.

Elle releva ses grands yeux sur lui, et d'un ton calme mais décidé, elle lui dit :

- Dean, rends-moi mon bébé

O********************************D-O********************************D


	10. Chapter 10

O********************************D-O********************************D

- Papa, Papa ! - Camélia court se jeter dans les bras de Dean, qui la soulève aussitôt.

- Bonjour mon ange. Alors tu t'amuse bien chez Maman ?

- On a été au cirque !

- Oh ! Et tu n'as pas eu peur ?

- Non ! Je suis une grande maintenant. Je n'ai pas peur !

- Même pas des lions ?

La petite cache sa tête dans son cou.

- Un peu

- Hum je me disais aussi. Olivia, comment ça va ?

- Bien merci. Je… je voulais te dire… est-ce que tu la prends ce weekend ?

- Euh… il était convenu que tu la garde un long moment, tu sais, pour vous acclimater l'une à l'autre

- Oui, c'est juste que… tu comprends, je suis pas encore habituée…ça fait une semaine entière et…

- Ok, je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu as besoin de souffler un peu, je prends le relais

- Merci

- Mais tu n'hésite pas à m'appeler, si tu as besoin. Si tu veux la voir, ou juste lui parler, ok ?

Elle acquiesce.

- Dean… je sais que j'ai mis du temps… à assimiler… à comprendre ce que tu as fait. Aujourd'hui, je peux te remercier pour…

- Je ne veux que ton bonheur Olivia. - fit-il en déplaçant une mèche de ses yeux. Elle se recula légèrement, il n'insista pas.

O********************************D-O********************************D

- Chérie, tu mets ton manteau. Papa est arrivé

- Non je veux pas. Je joue encore

Olivia s'approche et s'accroupit auprès de sa fille.

- S'il te plait ma puce. Tu sais que tu passe le weekend chez ton papa. Il va t'attendre

La petite ne lâche pas son jeu.

- Camélia ! C'est quoi ces comédies ? - Dean, qui a suivi Olivia, hausse le ton - Ta maman te dit de mettre ton manteau, alors tu obéis. Tout de suite !

- Dean…

Il fait un signe à Olivia de le suivre dans la pièce voisine.

- Olivia ! tu ne dois pas te laisser dominer !

- Quel besoin as-tu de lui crier dessus comme ça ?

- Mais c'est le monde à l'envers là ! Tu dois te faire respecter Olivia. Je sais qu'elle est têtue ! Si tu ne t'impose pas plus, elle te fera faire tout ce qu'elle veut

- Il n'est pas question que je joue le parent-tyran

- C'est une gosse ! Tu es sa mère, elle doit t'obéir, point !

- Je ne veux pas être un monstre !

- Mais Olivia ! L'autorité parentale, ce n'est pas juste un terme juridique ! Ce n'est pas de l'abus de pouvoir quand un parent se fait obéir. Un enfant a besoin d'un cadre pour s'épanouir, tu le sais bien !

- Mais si je suis trop sévère, elle va…me détester

- Non Olivia. Elle ne va pas te détester si tu l'oblige à aller se laver les dents, ou au lit alors qu'elle réclame de jouer ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ma chérie, je te jure. Pour être sa mère, dans tous les sens du terme, tu dois lui imposer des règles, c'est normal

- Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne suis pas prête… je suis pas une bonne mère

- Olivia, ne pense pas ça, je t'en prie

Il lui mit les mains sur les épaules. Et à son étonnement, elle se jeta dans ses bras pour chercher du réconfort.

- Ça va aller, tu va y arriver. Tu es une bonne mère. Tu es faite pour être mère

O********************************D-O********************************D

Olivia et Dean sont assis sur un divan, un album de photo sur les genoux.

- Je veux voir ! Je veux voir moi aussi !

- Alors viens sur mes genoux - répond Dean. La petite fille se hisse avec rapidité.

- Oh c'est qui ?

- C'est toi ma puce. Quand tu étais encore un bébé

- Ooooh

Dean observe Olivia, depuis qu'il a eu l'idée de lui montrer les photos qu'il a fait de Camélia depuis sa naissance. C'est encore une façon de les relier l'une à l'autre. Il faut dire que depuis qu'elle est sortie de l'hopital, Dean fait tout son possible pour qu'Olivia rattrape le temps perdu avec sa fille.

Olivia s'est arrêtée sur une des photos.

- Tu veux la prendre Olivia ?

- Hein ? Oh non… ce sont tes photos…

- Tu peux la garder si ça te fait plaisir. Regarde toutes celles que j'ai déjà ! C'est normal que je t'en donne. Tiens prends celle-ci aussi. Elle est trop craquante dessus

- C'est vrai, elle était magnifique

Dean se penche vers Olivia pour lui chuchoter : - Comme sa maman

Elle sourit au compliment. - Dean ? Si on en prenait de nouvelles ?

- Bonne initiative ! Je vais chercher mon appareil. Allez vous faire belles les filles ! Je veux des stars sous mon objectif

Cet après-midi fut très plaisant pour tous les trois. Après de multiples prises, Olivia demande à Dean de programmer l'appareil, pour faire des photos d'eux trois.

Sur les dernières photos, Olivia se serre un peu contre Dean, qui s'enhardit à déposer un gentil baiser sur sa tempe. Non seulement, elle ne s'écarta pas, mais posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- On est bien comme ça, tous les trois

- Tu le pense vraiment ?

- Oui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin une famille

- C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais entendue

- Dean, j'ai envie de rester ici ce soir. Avec toi

- Je suis définitivement au paradis

Elle releva la tête pour l'embrasser. Il y répondit doucement, il savait qu'il lui faudrait encore de la patience pour ne pas la brusquer, mais ce premier pas était comme un cadeau du ciel. Les dernières photos immortalisèrent son sourire ravi.

" *****************************************************************************************"

The End! Merci de chacun de vos passages et encouragements, ça rassure ma pauvre cervelle


End file.
